1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of modular work space systems and more particularly to a system to provide for emergency evacuation of such systems.
2. Background Information
Throughout this country and around the world it has become increasingly popular to create work spaces using modular walls to partition a large, open area. Typically a large open area is broken up into smaller offices or work stations by connecting modular walls to create halls and interior working areas. Several manufacturers make and market modular system wall panels which are provided in various lengths and heights. These conventional wall panels may, with relative ease, be connected in various configurations to create walls, rooms, and hallways made up of a number of wall panels. Such wall panels ordinarily provide a built-in method of transmitting various utilities including electrical power, computer lines, and telephone lines with outlets in each panel. When the panels are connected the utility transmissions lines are also connected. Panels are usually connected together in a group or series and each series is connected through one panel to the building utilities. Typically such utility lines are located in a raceway along the bottom of each panel and means are provided for installing conventional electrical outlets, telephone connections, and dedicated computer lines at various locations is each workspace and along each wall or corridor. Ordinarily the raceway in a modular panel includes several "knockouts" in the outer wall of the raceway and these knockouts may be removed to allow access to the utility lines. Connectors, including electrical connectors, are provided at the knockouts to which a variety or outlets etc. may be connected. Mounting brackets are also provided to which the outlets may be attached.
As in any office or work area, modular work space systems should include a method of emergency evacuation. Office and work area emergencies can occur for a variety of reasons including power outages, fires, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. In some instances, such as a gas leak, emergency personnel intentionally cut power to an office area to eliminate or reduce dangerous conditions. In instances where power to a work area is cut, many areas become to dark for workers to find there way. In cases of fire, for example, the presence of smoke may increase darkness and contribute to worker disorientation and confusion. By their very nature emergency situations have a tendency to induce panic and it is critical to provide a workable method for evacuating an office or work area in an emergency situation. Modular systems furniture often contributes to difficulties in emergency evacuation because all the panels and most of the work areas look the same and, therefore, may add to the confusion and disorientation present in emergency situations.
In most work areas at least some provisions have been made to facilitate evacuations in emergencies. Typically, battery powered emergency lighting is provided above exits. However, because of the limited number of such lights and because of their placement near the ceiling, in many instances, a number of areas in the work space are without light or shadowed in emergency situations. In addition most large work areas have an emergency evacuation plan which is posted with evacuation routes for workers mapped out hi an emergency situation such posted evacuation routes are of limited use because workers are unfamiliar with them, or forget them in the panic of an emergency, or become disoriented and can't follow the suggested route.
A significant number of devices which alleviate at least some of the problems related to the evacuation of buildings in emergency situations have been patented. Most of these patented solutions only provide for emergency lighting. The patent to Bavaro, for example, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,384; May 16, 1995) discloses aback-up lighting system which utilizes a modular design to include driving circuitry, a rechargeable and replaceable battery pack, battery recharging circuitry, DC relays to connect the battery back-up to the driving circuit and disconnect AC mains power from the lamp circuitry, user controls, a photo-sensing mechanism, and a test mechanism. The patent to Fields (U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,145; Nov. 15, 1994) discloses another emergency lighting system. The system includes a source of AC power connected with a step-down transformer, an AC power rectifier connected with the low voltage winding on the transformer, an emergency battery power source connected to the low voltage DC power terminal of the rectifier for storage of that power, a low voltage incandescent lamp connected to the battery power source, and a control relay which senses that the main AC power is out and connects the lamp to the DC power of the battery power source.
The instant invention is an emergency evacuation system which is unique, original, and fills the need for a new and improved system for the evacuation of modular office system furniture areas in emergency situations.
The ideal emergency evacuation system should provide a workable system for the evacuation of a modular systems furniture office area in a variety of emergency situations. The ideal emergency evacuation system should provide for emergency lighting at floor level at all areas of the work space rather than just at a few selected locations. The ideal emergency evacuation system should not rely upon ordinary mains power and have an independent power source. The ideal emergency evacuation system should also include a method for automatically directing evacuees along prescribed evacuation routes. The ideal emergency evacuation system should also provide for audio as well as visual alarms. The ideal emergency evacuation system should also be capable of providing alarms for the hearing and visually impaired. The ideal emergency evacuation system should also be easy to install using readily available tools, equipment and facilities. The ideal emergency evacuation system should also be durable and require little or no maintenance. The ideal emergency evacuation system should also be simple to use, uncomplicated, compact, and inexpensive.